Asking For Trouble
by sasha1600
Summary: Abby plays pranks on Gibbs. The results aren’t quite what you probably expect. Warning Spanking of adult. Don’t like? Don’t read!
1. Chapter 1

**Asking for Trouble**

**Disclaimer**: I don't own them, I just play with them.

**Summary**: Abby plays pranks on Gibbs. The results aren't quite what you probably expect. **Warning** - Spanking of adult. Don't like? Don't read!

* * *

A/N: This is part of the story arc that began in my story The Lesson and probably won't make much sense if you haven't read that first. This takes place a week after the events in The Lesson and Ice Cream and Sympathy. The rating is for a later chapter – sorry to disappoint anyone looking for immediate smut, but I don't want readers to get hooked without knowing what they're getting into. The first couple of chapters are pretty short but the scene changes made convenient breaks. They get longer. Promise. Anyone interested only in the paternal aspects of my other stories might want to give this one a miss; don't worry, there will be more smut-less stories in the future.

* * *

**WARNING: This story contains the spanking of an adult, sex, and references to mild BDSM. There are also some naughty words. You've been warned. If you have a problem with any of that – scram!**

* * *

Three heads snapped up with surprise when the cell phone began to ring. Its owner frowned and pulled it from his pocket, speaking with more annoyance than usual when he flipped it open. 

'Gibbs.'

He listened for a moment, then snapped it shut without speaking another word. Without warning, he tossed the phone across the bullpen. 'Fix it,' he ordered, before stalking off towards the elevator.

McGee caught the phone. As usual, all things even remotely technical were passed off to him. It didn't take an MIT grad to reset a ringtone, but he wasn't about to point that out to his boss. He hit a few buttons then put the phone on Gibbs's desk, where he'd be sure to see it when he returned.

'The Muppets?' Tony asked, after making sure that Gibbs was safely out of earshot. 'She reset Gibbs's phone to play the theme song from the Muppets?!'

'Apparently.'

'Is she trying to get us killed?'

McGee just sighed and returned to his desk. It was only Thursday morning, but it had already been a long week.

On Monday, Gibbs had arrived in the morning to find Abby's lab report waiting for him on his desk. Neatly stapled on all four corners.

On Tuesday, he'd reached for a paperclip only to find it linked to every other paperclip in his desk.

On Wednesday, he'd returned from the head and discovered that somebody had put sugar in his coffee while he was gone.

Tony, McGee and Kate had all pleaded with Abby to stop with the pranks, since they were the ones who had to deal with an increasingly irate (and now caffeine-deprived) Gibbs. Apparently they hadn't been as persuasive as they'd thought.


	2. Chapter 2

The sliding glass doors barely had time to hiss open when an angry and fast-walking Gibbs reached Abby's lab. Striding purposefully across the room to the blaring stereo, he turned it off with a vicious stab of his finger. Then he yanked the power-cord from the wall before disconnecting the other end of the removable cord from the stereo itself.

The cord in one hand, he turned toward the object of his anger.

Abby had spun around when the music was turned off, anticipating a reprimand. Now she stood before him, lips slightly parted and face flushed, her wide eyes fixed on the heavy black cord in Gibbs's right hand. Her breath caught in her throat as she waited for him to speak.

'No music for the rest of the week.'

'Gibbs!'

'Want to make it longer?'

'No', she mumbled, eyes downcast, pouting slightly.

Gibbs crossed the room and gently kissed her on the forehead, then tipped her chin up with one finger.

'Nice try. But knock it off.'

Then he was gone. Abby turned back to her machines, her quiet 'damn!' echoing in the oddly silent lab.


	3. Chapter 3

'What the hell is wrong with her this week, anyway? The thing with the staples would have been great if it were April Fool's Day or something – nobody but Abby would be able to get away with it even then, but that's ok. But _messing with his coffee?!_ Has she completely lost her mind?'

'Why are you yelling at me, Tony? You talked to her, too – your guess is as good as mine.'

'Because you're the one _dating_ her, McGee. You should have some insight into what's going on in that little Goth head of hers.'

'Well, she hasn't said anything to me, either. And we're not really dating... well, not exclusively, anyway.'

'She's trying to provoke Gibbs into spanking her.'

Tony and McGee turned to stare at Kate. The fact that, the week before, Gibbs had pinned her to his desk and whipped her with his belt for disobeying his orders had been the elephant in the room that everyone had been carefully avoiding, at least at work.

'Last week, when Abby was taking me home, she told me I should enjoy it and that she thought Gibbs would be good at it, or something like that.'

'Ok, so, Abby wants Gibbs to put her over his knee and isn't going to stop with the stupid pranks until she gets what she wants. But Gibbs isn't going to spank anyone just for royally pissing him off. It's got to be pretty serious before he goes beyond head-slaps.'

'But why would she... OH!.'

'Yeah, Probie. And there's the problem. Kate, tell me Gibbs wasn't around when Abby said that.'

'He was standing right there.'

'Oh, shit. We really are in trouble.'

'Why?'

'Keep up, McGee. Abby _wants_ Gibbs to spank her. If Gibbs _knows_ Abby wants him to spank her, he isn't going to spank her. Well, not unless he starts feeling a whole lot less paternal towards her, if you know what I m...'

'EWWWW. Tony!'

'Hey! Abby says she likes older men, Kate. It could happen. Anyway, we've got to convince her to give up, or our lives are gonna...'

'Elevator!'

'Tony, did that sheriff ever get back to you about the Carson alibi?'

'Yeah, Carson was sleeping it off in a cell in West Virginia, just like he said. He couldn't have been our shooter.'

'Damn. So we're back to square one.'

'Looks that... OW! What was that for?'

'Goofing off while I was gone.'

'How'd you... _shit_... ok, why'd you hit just me?'

'You're my senior field agent, you're supposed to be in charge.'

'Yes, Boss.'

Everyone quickly got back to work and made sure to stay out of Gibbs's reach for the rest of the day.


	4. Chapter 4

A/N: I just wanted to take a moment to thank everyone who has been reviewing. Some special treats in this one. For PaperHat, Abby gets her 'revenge'. For Poohbear123, Tony gets into some trouble of his own (well, sort of).

* * *

When Gibbs arrived in the office Friday morning, he ran his hand suspiciously over the seat and back of his chair and nudged the legs a few times with his toe, as he had done every day since Abby had started her campaign of practical jokes. Deciding it was safe, he sat down and surveyed his desktop. A couple of items were slightly out of place, but that could just have been the cleaners. 

He turned on his computer.

Instead of the usual NCIS logo, the screen displayed a maniacally-smiling FBI Agent Fornell in the background. In the foreground, a coterie of animated spiders danced across the screen waiving tiny American flags, to the tune of 'Happy Days Are Here Again'.

At that moment, McGee stepped out of the elevator and started towards the team's section of the squad-room. Hearing the out-of-place melody and catching sight of his boss's face, he hurried over. He turned off the speakers, dealing with the most immediate of the problems, and suggested that, if Gibbs would let him have his seat for a few minutes, he could remove the program entirely. He had to bite the inside of his cheeks to stop himself from chuckling at the imaginative wallpaper, but knew better than to comment on it.

Gibbs moved out from behind his desk, letting McGee take his place and get to work on the despiderfication of his computer. McGee kept his eyes carefully focused on the keyboard in front of him when he heard Gibbs on the phone.

'That's another week without the stereo. And get rid of that pod thing – when I said "no music", I meant "no music". Not "only music that you carry around with you".'

McGee cringed in sympathy with the phone when Gibbs slammed the receiver down.

'You done yet?'

'Not quite, Boss. There's a back-up file so that, when you delete the first one, you get... well... this.'

The screen now showed a spider-free Fornell sticking out his tongue and waggling his eyebrows to the tune of something that they couldn't hear with the speakers still switched off.

When Tony arrived at his desk a moment later, he took one look at Gibbs, incandescent with rage, and McGee, frantically typing on Gibbs's computer. 'Oh, God,' he muttered under his breath.

'What was that, DiNozzo?'

'Nothing, Boss.'

'It sounded like you said something.' Gibbs had that expression on his face that Tony referred to (only behind Gibbs's back, of course) as the 'drill-sergeant-from-hell nothing-gets-by-me' look.

Knowing that Gibbs wasn't going to drop it, and that he had probably heard exactly what he'd said, Tony wondered frantically how to avoid an unpleasant conversation about how he was annoyed that Abby was pranking Gibbs because Gibbs was taking his annoyance out on everyone else. Because, well, Gibbs was taking his annoyance out on everyone else and, right now, that meant Tony. Who would probably be slapped, hard, for suggesting that his boss was becoming intolerable. Catching sight of the muffin he'd dropped on his desk moments earlier, he was seized with inspiration.

'Just saying Grace Before Meals, Boss.' He somehow managed to keep a straight face while he held the muffin up for inspection.

'Really.'

'Uh, yeah.'

'That's a bit out of character for you, isn't it, Tony?'

Gibbs didn't look amused. Tony realised that this might not have been such a great idea after all. Now he was perilously close to being slapped silly for being a smart-ass and for lying to try to avoid Gibbs's question. Oh, well. No turning back now.

'I'm trying to turn over a new leaf, Boss.'

'Alright. Don't let me stop you.'

Gibbs reached for his own coffee cup and looked expectantly at Tony.

'Uh, Boss?'

'Say Grace.'

Drawing on the acting skills that made him such a good undercover agent, and reaching deep into the recesses of his brain, Tony supplied, 'Oh God, bless this food we are about to receive. Give bread to those who hunger; and hunger for justice to us who have bread.' He wondered briefly if Gibbs considered shameless irreverence a slappable offence.

'Did I miss something?' asked a very confused Kate, who had just arrived.

'Tony's trying to get into the habit of saying Grace Before Meals.'

'Really?' Kate's expression clearly showed that she would be less surprised if Gibbs had announced that Tony was thinking about growing a second head. 'I've never heard that Grace before.'

'I saw it on the side of a bus. I think it was attributed to Gandhi. It struck a chord, working for the justice system and all. Look, can we move on now and stop talking about my spiritual life?'

Fortunately for Tony, who was starting to wish he'd just taken the head-slap and avoided the rather surreal digression, McGee announced that Gibbs's computer was ready to go. He reached over and switched the speakers back on. The cheerful sound of a marching band immediately filled the room, followed shortly by the crack of Gibbs's palm on the back of McGee's head. Mumbling something about the sound file being separate from the wallpaper image, he huddled back over the keyboard. Everyone was greatly relieved when Gibbs headed for the elevator.


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: OK, folks, I'm just going to take a moment here to remind everyone about the rating on this story and the warning at the beginning of the first chapter... M? spanking? sex? naughty language? Remember? There are definitely more explicit scenes out there, but, if you are easily offended, you don't want to be reading this. If what you are looking for is a touching paternal spanking scene like the ones in my other stories, please go re-read one of your favourites and rest assured that there will be more of those in the very near future... but not in this story.**

* * *

He knocked on her door on Friday night. He heard the soft snick of the metal cover being swung off of the peep-hole, then the clink of the chain being removed from its slot before the door opened. Abby looked at him questioningly, taking in the coffee in one hand, the casual jacket over the open-necked shirt, the way he was standing. 

'What are you doing here?'

He stepped through the door, forcing her to step backwards with his sheer presence, without touching her. 'You've been trying to get my attention all week, Abs.'

'Uh...'

He held one finger against her lips. 'It's too late for that now. Lock the door.'

She hesitated.

'Now, Abby.'

She turned her back and closed the door, turning the latch to lock it. When she turned back towards him, she saw that he had set the cup down on a small table and was standing next to one of the armless chairs that sat opposite her couch.

'Did you really think I was going to ignore all those pranks? The coffee? The phone? The computer?'

She didn't reply, just lowered her eyes nervously.

'I asked you a question.'

'No, Sir.'

She didn't normally call him 'Sir', but this wasn't a normal situation.

'You know you deserve to be punished?'

'Yes, Sir.'

Her breath was shallow, her heart was racing, and she could feel her face flushing as emotions ran through her.

'Do you know what's going to happen now?'

'Yes, Sir.'

'Then come here.'

He sat down on the chair. She walked nervously over to him, standing hesitantly in front of him. He took her firmly by the wrist and pulled her down over his lap.

'You've been a naughty girl, Abby.'

'Yes, Sir.'

'And what happens to naughty girls?'

'They get spanked, Sir.'

'Do you think you should be spanked, Abby?'

'Yes, Sir!'

'Should you be spanked hard, Abby? Should you be spanked until your ass is bright red and hot under my hand? Should you be spanked until you can't think of anything except the feel of my hand against your skin?'

'Yes, Sir!'

She had wanted this all week, but now she felt a flutter of fear deep in her stomach. She loved being spanked. She loved the idea of it. She loved the rituals. She loved the intimacy. She loved the feeling of being dominated. She loved the way it aroused her. She loved the endorphin rush when the pain started to build. But there was always a moment, waiting for it to start, when the thought of the coming pain threatened to overwhelm the anticipation of pleasure.

'I'm going to teach you a lesson you're going to remember for a long, long time. You're going to feel it when you sit down tomorrow.'

'Yes, Sir.'

She felt him bracing his arm across the small of her back, making sure she could neither get to her feet nor squirm her way off his knees onto the floor. She could smell coffee and sawdust, and maybe a hint of gunpowder, as if he'd been to the firing range.

'Sir?'

'Yes, Abby?'

'Um... my... well... my safeword is centrifuge.'

'This is punishment, Abby. Not one of your games.'

'Yes, Sir.'

The butterflies of fear grew into a flock of pterodactyls.

She felt his hand lifting her short pleated skirt, settling it around her waist. She gave a low moan of anticipation. Two fingers hooked into the waist-band of her panties and dragged them slowly down to her thighs. She was wearing a black satin thong, so the severity of the spanking wouldn't have been affected, but the symbolism of baring her completely made it feel more serious.

She squirmed against his lap, feeling the coarse wool of her skirt and knowing that he had only folded it up in the back, leaving the front in place to protect his trousers from her moisture.

A sudden jolt of pain stilled her movements and brought a startled cry to her lips. Before she could catch her breath, his hand crashed down on her other cheek.

'Is this what you wanted, Abby? Is this why you spent the entire week thinking up childish antics, so I'd turn you ass-up and punish you like a naughty little girl?'

'Ye...es, Sir,' she gasped, blinking back tears. She hadn't imagined it would hurt so much with just his hand.

He started spanking her again, fast and hard. He covered every inch of her ass with firm swats, alternating cheeks in a steady rhythm. Her skin was glowing a rosy pink. The mewling growl coming from the back of her throat told him that she was feeling the spanking but wasn't in too much pain.

'Have you learnt your lesson yet, Abby?'

'Mmmmphhhh?'

'Abby?'

'Please, Sir, can I have some more?'

'That's cute, Abby. You obviously _haven't_ learnt your lesson yet. But you will. I'm going to make you regret every prank, every smart-ass comment.'

He started in on a second layer of spanks, turning her ass from pink to bright crimson. He took his time, making sure that both cheeks were evenly coloured and warm to the touch. Then he paused again.

'What about now, Abby?'

It took her a moment to catch her breath before she could gasp out that she'd learnt her lesson and would be a good girl from now on. He looked at her critically.

'I don't think so. I think you need to remember this spanking.'

He raised his hand again, bringing it down with a thunderous crack. He had paid careful attention, and had found spots on each cheek that had seemed particularly sensitive, making her twitch and whimper more than the rest when he had been systematically covering her entire ass. Now he returned to one of those spots, landing five hard swats in a row before doing the same on the other. Abby's mewling had become a gasping sob and she arched her back, straining against his restraining hold on her. As he began a second set of five sharp spanks on the same sensitive spot, he felt her body convulse against his lap. He spanked her hard through her orgasm, giving her the exquisite combination of plain and pleasure that he knew she craved.

He stopped spanking her when she went limp against him. Instead, he slid two fingers inside her and pressed his thumb against her clit. 'See what happens to naughty girls, Abby?'

'Mmmmmphhhh.'

He laughed at her complete inability to speak and continued massaging her inside and out until he could feel her gaining awareness of her surroundings and starting to be aroused again by the very different sensations his hand was now producing. Then he flipped her over and lowered her gently to the floor.

'Ow!' She winced, and tried to raise herself off of her very sore ass.

'It'll hurt more in a minute,' he promised, as he struggled out of his pants and freed his erection. Her eyes locked on the straining length as he pulled a condom from his pocket and rolled it on with urgent haste.

She arched up to meet him when he straddled her, groaning with pleasure as he slid inside her. The groan became a cry when he thrust roughly into her, forcing her down against the floor. The burst of indescribable pleasure as he ground against her was accompanied by the sweet agony of her freshly spanked ass being pressed hard against the bare wooden floor. The combined sensations sent a second orgasm crashing through her and she tightened convulsively around him. He came himself and collapsed beside her, carefully avoiding crushing her under his greater weight.

It was several long minutes before either of them caught their breath enough to move onto the couch.

'Oh, my God, that was fantastic!'

'Was that what you wanted, Abby?'

'Oh, yeah. I didn't know you had it in you.'

'Abby, I'm hurt!'

'No, it's my ass that's hurt! Did anyone ever tell you that you have a very hard hand?'

'No, not really.'

'Well, you do.'

'So I should be more gentle next time?'

'Don't you dare! In fact, I'm thinking that next time I might like something a bit less vanilla. Like a paddle. Or maybe a strap. Like Kate got.'

'I just spanked you, then fucked you on the floor of your living room, and you're saying I'm too vanilla for you?'

'No, I'm saying that it was a vanilla spanking. There's a difference.'

'So you want me to find a paddle for you?'

'MmmmHmmm.'

'Ok, I'll get right on that.'

She swatted him lightly on the shoulder and nestled into him. Just as they were both drifting off to sleep, she poked him and asked, 'Where the hell did you get the sawdust? And since when do you do role-play?'


	6. Chapter 6

A/N: Hold on... anyone who still thinks that Chapter 5 was a steamy scene between Abby and GIBBS should go back and re-read the very last line of the chapter CAREFULLY (then re-read the chapter if you must...). Then come back here.

I know, I know... it wasn't entirely fair to expect you to still be paying attention after a chapter like that. But I happen to _like_ the subtle, understated approach to the plot twist. Anyway, everyone get it now? Excellent. On with the story!

* * *

A week later, Abby bounced into the bullpen just before 5pm and demanded the power cord for her stereo. She'd been good all week and hadn't played a single prank on anybody, and Gibbs's mood had returned to his usual level of grumpiness. 

'Have you learnt your lesson, Abby?' he demanded, almost playfully.

'Yes, Sir!' She gave him a mock salute and grinned happily across his desk at him.

He raised one eyebrow then broke into a grin as he handed her the cord. She seized it and took off for the elevator at a sprint, took one look at the light indicating that it would be a while before it reached their floor, and raced into the stairwell instead of waiting for it.

'New CD,' Tony supplied helpfully in response to Gibbs's astonished expression.

Twenty minutes later, Gibbs told the rest of the team that they could leave for the weekend. Kate and Tony were gone within seconds. There was always a chance they might get called in, even when they weren't supposed to be on call, but it was still safer to be out of the building when a case came in. After all, there was always a chance it would get passed to some other team; why remind the Director of their existence by being right there in the squad-room?

Gibbs looked inquiringly at McGee, who continued to type at his computer.

'I can finish this report in about five minutes. I'd rather do it now than have to remember where I am on Monday morning.'

'Ok.'

Gibbs got up, but left his jacket and Sig behind so McGee knew he wasn't going far and would be back at his desk soon. A few minutes later, he heard his boss coming back downstairs from MTAC but didn't look up until he heard his name.

'Yeah, Boss?'

'How's that balcony garden coming along?'

'Huh? Oh, just fine, Boss.' He felt the beginnings of a blush creeping along the edge of his collar, remembering the circumstances of his mentioning his non-existent garden to Gibbs.

'Good. If you need any more sawdust for mulching, you just let me know.'

The words were spoken neutrally, but there was a slight twitch around Gibbs's mouth and his eyes sparkled with humour. McGee was suddenly absolutely certain that Gibbs knew exactly why Abby had so suddenly given up her crusade of mischief. Shutting his computer down as fast as humanly possible and mumbling something about having a good weekend to his boss, McGee fled.

* * *

A/N: Yeah, I know... if McGee was smart enough to figure out the importance of getting the smells right when acting out Abby's spanked-by-Gibbs fantasy for her, he'd be smart enough to go hang out in a DIY store instead of asking Gibbs for boat-sawdust... but my way's funnier! Anyhow, this story was a bit of an experiment for me - any and all feedback is appreciated. The PM feature on my profile page is active if you'd rather not comment in public. Talk to me, guys! 


End file.
